dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestia vs Solgaleo
Celestia vs Solgaleo is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-first DBX. Description My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vs Pokemon! The sun's rays are shining brightly as the Princess of the Sun takes on the Sunne Pokemon! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Alter of the Sunne - Pokemon Sun and Moon. With rumours of monsters from outer space emerging from portals in the skies circling all around Equestria, Celestia made haste towards the alter where these wormholes had supposedly been discovered. She descended at the alter, examining the ancient texts, trying to make heads or tails of what they were saying. As she read them, the sound of a wormhole opening caught her attention. She turned around and saw Solgaleo emerging from the Ultra Wormhole and he began circling the princess. "What are you? What business do you have here?" Celestia demanded. Solgaleo glanced down at the princess and wasn't pleased to see her. He charged up a Flash Cannon, which Celestia countered with a beam of magic of her own. The two beams clashed in the air, countering each other. HERE WE GO! After a brief struggle, the two attacks created an explosion and a dust cloud. When the smoke cleared, Celestia had vanished. Solgaleo glanced around the area searching for her, but she reappeared above the Sunne Pokemon, scoring a blast to the Pokemon's back with a powerful beam of light energy. Solgaleo crashed down to the alter floor, but stood up more annoyed than hurt. Solgaleo attempted to blast Celestia with a Zen Headbutt, but the princess carefully maneuvered away, slashing the Legendary Pokemon's legs with her wings, chipping away at Solgaleo's health and patience. Solgaleo retaliated immediately by blasting Celestia with a Flash Cannon, catching her full on the chest. Celestia was blown back by the force of the attack, but teleported away and back into the fray, grabbing some nearby stone rubble with her telekinesis and tossing them at Solgaleo. The Sunne Pokemon charged through them using Iron Head, destroying the incoming rocks and catching Celestia square on the noggin, blasting her to the floor. Solgaleo flew above the grounded princess and prepared to use Solar Beam to finish her off, but Celestia pulled up a protective shield to repel the attack. Shield still up, she flew at Solgaleo, who too charged head first at their foe. The two collided in midair and after a long deadlock, it was Celestia who gained the upper hand, or hoof in this case, breaking the lock with a powerful blast to Solgaleo's face, then seizing the Pokemon in her telekinetic grip and hurling him into the wall of the canyon, then blasting him through the wall with a massive beam of light. Solgaleo crashed through the canyon wall and tumbled to the ground. Celestia descended before him but Solgaleo fired a Flash Cannon at her to keep her at bay. Celestia noticed that Solgaleo was starting to get a read on her and that she needed a new method of approaching this fight. Celestia took flight again and engulfed Solgaleo in a beam of light, which chipped away at Solgaleo's health, but this is what the Sunne Pokemon was after. Using his foe's attack to his advantage, Solgaleo leaped through the beam of energy and blasted Celestia with Metal Burst, all the more powerful thanks to the damage he had taken. Celestia was thrown completely off and Solgaleo continued his offense, delivering stiff Zen Headbutts to the princess, spiking her to the floor of the canyon, forming a crater. Solgaleo blasted a Flash Cannon down at his grounded opponent, who weakly pulled up a shield to protect herself. Celestia staggered to a vertical base, staring down Solgaleo. The Sunne Pokemon was surprised at Celestia's defiance, but looked to end the fight now. He charged up his coup de grace: Sunsteel Strike, and charged at Celestia. The princess summoned a forcefield around herself and charged at Solgaleo, meeting him head on. Both attacks collided in a brilliant burst of light. As the two fought for the upper hand, the resulting lock created another explosion, sending both combatants scattering down the canyon. After a long pause, it was Celestia who stood first, though weakly. Solgaleo remained motionless on the ground, bleeding heavily. Celestia limped over to Solgaleo's body and the two stared each other down once more. The victor had been decided, there was no reason to say anything. The last ounces of Solgaleo's life dwindled and he lay lifeless on the floor of the Vast Poni Canyon. Celestia then took to the skies and headed back to Equestria. At least she found the source of the wormholes. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights